


Beauty and the Beast

by cryforwhat, MFA101



Series: Reylo Rapey Reveries [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Anal Fingering, And throwing a tantrum like one, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Arranged Marriage, Bathing/Washing, Bed-Wetting, Ben Solo is crushing harder than a 12-year-old, Biting, Blood Kink, Breast Fucking, Breeding, Come Marking, Come Shot, Comfort Food, Consensual Sex, Courting Rituals, Cowgirl Position, Cunnilingus, DDLG, Daddy Issues, Dark Side Rey, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Devoted Reylo, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Domestic Bliss, Dominant Kylo Ren, Emotional Manipulation, Emperor Kylo Ren, Empress Rey, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Facials, Feeding, Feeding Kink, Female Ejaculation, Fluff and Smut, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Choking, Forced Marriage, From non-con to dub-con to enthusiastic consent, Grooming, Hair Washing, Happy Ending, Happy Sex, Impregnation, Inappropriate Use of Lightsabers, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Infantilism, Intercrural Sex, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, Lactation Kink, Light BDSM, Loss of Virginity, Lotus Position, Love at First Sight, Marriage of Convenience, Married Sex, Mating Rituals, Menstrual Sex, Menstruation Kink, Mind Manipulation, Missionary Position, Mommy Kink, Naked Female Clothed Male, Nipple Play, Nipple Sucker Ben Solo, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Non-Consensual Touching, Non-Consensual Violence, OOC, Older Man/Younger Woman, PWP, Penis In Vagina Sex, Porn With Plot, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Kylo Ren, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Praise Kink, Pregnant Sex, Premature Ejaculation, Pussy Licker Ben Solo, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Ritual Sex, Seduction to the Dark Side, Shaving, Shower Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Soft Ben Solo, Space Whales, Spanking, Stockholm Syndrome, Submissive Rey (Star Wars), Table Sex, That's Not How The Force Works, Thumb-sucking, Vaginal Fingering, Virgin Kylo Ren, Virgin Rey, Watersports, Wax Play, also let's pretend English is my first language, pregnant kink, sassy Rey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-07-23 22:43:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16168337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryforwhat/pseuds/cryforwhat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MFA101/pseuds/MFA101
Summary: What if Kylo captured Rey and raped her into submission after the Throne Room fight?Repost edited version (by Stacy+S) with 20K words of evil smut.I tag as explicitly as I can so there won't be any unpleasant surprise or misunderstanding before you click on my story. You know what you are getting: pure evil smut.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here we are, the second installment of Reylo Rapey Reveries.  
> This story is a rape fantasy of TLJ, so it's not directly associated with [Sleeping Beauty](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16168178) (in which Kylo raped unconscious Rey in the interrogation room).
> 
> Read the tags, please. You’ve been sufficiently warned. Please note that my story is fantasy ONLY. I do NOT condone in real life some of the things depicted in my story. Please do not come at me with torches and pitchforks.
> 
> IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS KIND OF STORY, DON'T READ IT. I WILL NOT PARTICIPATE IN ANY DEBATE ABOUT RAPE IN REALITY. THANK YOU.
> 
> As of Feb 20, 2019, this story has now been edited by gracious Stacy+S. Thank you very much!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first three chapters were originally posted in August, 2018, I deleted them along with all the vicious comments and then rewrote and reposted them in one go after I got some therapy.

The inside of my head feels like it is stuffed with the endless waves around Ahch-To. 

Moaning softly, I blink blearily, slowly opening my eyes so as not to stir the whirls of migraine in the back of my head.

What has happened?

Memories flash back.

_Throne room. Killing Snoke. Defeating the Praetorian guards together. Beseeching. Weeping. A big black gloved hand reaching out to me._

And then everything went black. 

My eyes fly open, all the breath in my lungs pushes out like that time after I have nearly drown in the cave.

Where am I?

I don't know where I am. Frantically looking around, I take in my surroundings.

This is obviously not the red throne room, nor is it the dark interrogation room. I shudder, remembering my first real conversation with Kylo, no, Ben, in that room, where we were first bonded, by the force.

The Force?! 

I remember telling Luke that, _"Something inside me has always been there. But now it's awake."_

Something that has guided me throughout my life as an orphan on a desert planet and later as a sort-of Jedi.

Something that has given me intuitions to learn things fast. Languages, schematics and martial arts always came easy to me.

Something that has offered me chances to avoid certain hazards in times of trouble. Escaping the storms and attacks.

I now know that "something" is the force, something that is everywhere, but the problem is, I CANNOT feel it now.

I try to reach out with my mind, but I can't feel it anywhere. Everything is quiet, no, not exactly quiet, more like white noises or broken-down radio frequencies. No, those are the common buzz of a spaceship. I'm in a spaceship.

Can the force be dormant? Out of work?

I then remember I couldn't felt Luke in Ahch-To, either, because he had closed himself off from the force.

How did he do that? And where did the force go?

When the force awakened in me, I didn't know what it was and what to do with it.

But now that the force has gone, I'm more at a loss since I'm completely vulnerable.

I look around again, I am in a bedroom, that much is obvious, but I don't recognize it at all. The terror I am feeling only amplifies when I realize that I'm not just in a strange bedroom, I am shackled down to the bed in the strange bedroom. 

My ankles and wrists are bound to the bed frame by some sort of electronic device. Since I can't use the force, no matter how hard I tug on the shackles, they are immovable. I am stuck, trapped. A sense of deja vu creeps up my spine. How come?

Then I remember the wound on my arm from the battle, I peer at it, which somehow all look pink and clean. Some medical bacta must have been applied on them.

Healing takes time. How much time has passed? What else has been done to me? 

Knowing that flying into panic mode is not going to help me, I take a moment to calm down. When I am not panting like I have just been chased by TIE fighters, I more carefully take in the room, which is dark and plain, nearly empty and almost featureless. There are panels on the wall. Dotted with lights. A nightstand. A large table with some bottles on it. A chrono on the wall indicating it's 20 standard time. That's it. Nothing at all to indicate whose room I am in.

Well, not exactly, the dark walls, the dotting lights, the table and the bottles, they all look suspiciously familiar.

Then I recall in one of our force bond sessions, that time when I caught him shirtless, however distracting that was. He was standing right in this room.

It is obvious I have been captured again, and all the hints are pointing directly to who has actually done it! AGAIN!

Ben Solo.

Lying my head back against the black pillow, trying to relax my limbs on the black sheets, I close my eyes and snort.

Really? Does being a dark-side force user require you to wear and use everything dark? That's ridiculous.

I will just have to wait, won't I? Wait until Ben comes back.

Ben is a good man – well, he has killed a lot of people, including his own father, but I believe there's still good in him. He did kill his own master to save me. I just can't believe he will pull a stunt like this, again! Last time he technically mind-raped me, what is he going to do now? 

When I hear the door hisses open, fear and anger surges in my chest as I open my eyes. A gasp ripples out of me when I see the tall, dark handsome figure looming from the door way. It IS Ben Solo, and his bare hands are holding a datapad and.... a bunch of flowers?

And not just any ordinary flowers, not that I'm a botanist, they are spinebarrels and nightbloomers. The ones I collected in Jakku to display in my home in order to remind my self that there was beauty even on Jakku as long as you looked hard enough. I remember seeing a speck of green growing out of that tiny groove outside my AT-AT for the first time. I saw that and decided if that little spinebarrel could survive here, so could I. Whether big or small, life finds a way on Jakku, or anywhere.

With an almost undetectable smile, one that I had a glimpse at when the escaping pod opened in the Supremacy, Ben slowly inches into the room as the door automatically closes behind him. He walks to the table first, putting the flowers in one of the bottles.

I watch, wide-eyed and confused, as he slowly makes his way over to the bed with the makeshift vase. Sitting down on the edge of the bed and putting the vast and the datapad on the nightstand, his smile shifts into a more apologetic one.

"Though a bit dry after the long journey, but here are your favorite flowers."

How did he know that they are my favorite flowers? Then I remember our force bond. Of course he knew.

"Don't worry," he puts his hand on the stems, closes his eyes and concentrates for a minute, and then slowly, the brown spinebarrels turn green, and the withering nightbloomers turn blood red. "Aren't they beautiful?"

I looked at the miraculous transformation in disbelief.

 _"I've seen this raw strength only once before. In Ben Solo. It didn't scare me enough then,"_  Luke once said. _"It does now."_

I'm really scared. The force is so strong with him. And I'm without it.

"Force blocker," he points to the bicep of my right arm, where there is a tiny injection mark, and explains. "It can block your force sensitivity for a while. Help you sleep better, because...." he twirls his index finger around his temple.

I understand now. A force user can hear the mind of others at a close distance, even when they're half-conscious. I grew up in the vast desert and then lived briefly in a remote island. They didn't trouble me too much then. But this is a big ship, with tens of thousands of crew on board.

"Then why do you always have dark circles under your eyes?" I ask, taking in his features, his stupidly scarred handsome face.

"Snoke didn't allow me to use it back then," he says. "And its existence is top secret lest someone stages a coup."

It makes sense. And without Snoke bothering him constantly, his eyes look much brighter and clearer now.

 _"You opened yourself to the dark side, for a pair of pretty eyes!"_ Luke, again. I close my eyes and shake the memory away.

"Here," he picks a nightbloomer and tucks it in my hair, close to my left ear. "Beauty for beauty."

My eyes widen at that. "No one has ever called me a beauty." Back in Jakku, I was occasionally nicknamed "Girl" or "Buns". I don't even consider myself pretty.

"No, you ARE a beauty," he smiles, meekly scratching the back of his head. "You are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

The compliment earns him a glare from me. "I'm NOT a thing."

He ignores my retort by smirking, "And I can't wait to see more of you."

It doesn't take a genius to figure out where this is going. Unlike what happened in the interrogation room, this is his room. And I'm in his bed. And he brought me the reproduction organs of plants and performed a very scary trick. I don't need the force to perceive what he is planning, or whom he is courting. The concept, though unfamiliar to me in reality, has been shown in various books and holdvids that I've digested. 

The idea of courtship is not exactly unwelcome, but certainly not welcome in this situation where I am shacked down to his bed. Either he is an idiot or that he has a poorer understanding of social graces than I do.

Yet he continues to speak in that deep, deep voice. "Our way of communication has always been lacking. So I think, this is the best way for us to do it."

Knitting my eyebrows together, I wonder what he meant by "do it"? The force bond that we have, or had, should have clarified my feelings for him! Well, I'm certainly adding a great deal of animosity and confusion to those feelings though. Through the bond, we had even touched hands!

"I want more than touching your hand."

I tense up when Ben slides the tips of his long elegant fingers down my right palm to my wrist, where they linger right above where my pulse is.

He whispers softly, "I can feel your pulses. You are so excited."

More like panic. I snort and try to shake his fingers away, in vain.

"You'll be even more excited for this."

"For what?"

"I've done my deed," he sighs in relief. "And now I'm here to collect my due."

"What due? What are you talking about?"

"I see, let's refresh the memory." He presses his fingers on my temple.

 

* * *

 

_"Join me. We can rule together and bring new order to the galaxy."_

_"Ben...."_

_"Marry me and I'll immediately order them to stop firing. Call a truce."_

_".... Deal."_

 

* * *

 

"I agreed to THAT?"

"Yes, you've made the right decision. All your friends are safe and sound now."

"I need proof."

"Here," he picks up the datapad, scrolls for a few seconds and shows me the screen.

I take in the news about the truce between the First Order and the Resistance. General Organa, Finn and other Resistance members are surrounded by stormtroopers. They don't look very happy.

And then Ben flicks the screen to the next page. I stares at it in disbelief.

A marriage certificate!?

"I've already signed it. So it's your turn now." He zooms in and tap on the bride's signature part.

"What? This is ridiculous."

He presses his mouth near my left ear, sniffs at the flower, and nonchalantly threatens, "If you don't sign it now, I will end the truce and execute all of them, immediately."

"Don't do this, Ben." Those are his own mother and my friend at stake. How can he do that to me? "Please don't go this way."

"My way or the highway." He picks the flower out of my hair, much to my horror, the petals wither and fall off right in front of my eyes. "Accept my proposal. I'm serious."

Coming from someone who has killed his own father and master without blinking an eye, I really doubt he's joking. Han Solo was the father I thought I'd never had. And I really don't want him to be parentless, like me.

I nod, blinking back tears.

"Good girl," he moves the datapad close to my right hand suggestively. "Your handprint should be enough." 

Shaking, I bite my bottom lip and press my palm onto the screen of the datapad. It beeps to confirm the signature.

"Well done," he says, looking very satisfied. "Now I pronounce us husband and wife. Congratulations!"

Then he mumbles about the ceremony and reception that will come later.

But I'm still in a stupor until he says, "Now all we need is consummating our marriage."

Wait what!? Before I can understand what is happening, he has already unbuckled my belt, and begins pulling away my cross-pattern chiffon and black tunic at a surprisingly fast speed, no doubt he's using the force.

With a flick of his finger, the shackles on my ankles loosen, he gets rid of my pants, panties and boots all in a fluid movement. Now I'm only in my breast-band and arm-wraps. 

"No!" I try to squeeze my legs together, but it's too late, he has already wrapped them around his thick waist.

"Yes!" He looks mesmerized by what's beneath him. "Your petals are much more beautiful than the bloomer's. I can't wait to take you and see you blossom." 

What's the deal with those flowery similes for my sex organs? Did he mix sick porn with sapping romances?

"No, you don't understand. I've never done this before." I struggle, twisting my hips and legs, but he holds them still with his strong arms.

"Neither have I!" His eye shines with something close to bliss. "I promise I will be gentle. I'll be so good to you." He punctuates his promise with kisses down jawline and my neck, every other kiss turns into a nibble, as if my body is a luxurious meal that he's savoring, one that has at least four courses, I guess. But when my so-called husband is going to violate me, food should be the farthest thing in my mind, right?

As if knowing that I'm struggling with thoughts about food, he chuckles and leans down to place a kiss below where my belly button is. "Don't worry, your belly will be full in no time."

Coldness sinks down into my stomach as I try to figure out the implications behind the concept of a full belly. Did he mean food or....?

He shows his intention clearly by pressing his hardening clothed bulge closer and closer to my bare crotch, where no one else have seen or touched before.

When I feel something twitches down there, I shudder and turn my head up, not daring to see it. This can't be happening! I'm not ready. Physically! Or mentally! This feels like a nightmare.

"This feels like a dream," he echoes my thought, but in his deviant way. His warm fingertips are brushing over my stomach as he confesses, "I've wanted you for so long...."

I try to distract him by retorting, "Seriously? How long have we known each again? A standard week or two?" 

He corrects himself, "I've wanted you since the moment I saw you. Love at first sight. You're perfect. Irresistible."

I roll my eyes. "Yeah, perfect excuses for kidnapping me after meeting me for like five minutes, and then you couldn't resist but kidnap me again after meeting me for the second time."

"The second time is not kidnapping. You willingly came to me and accepted my hand, just as I have done in the hut. When I said you were not alone, you answered me that neither were I. I knew you are my chosen one. But so far we have kept getting interrupted…. "

"By your uncle, your master and your mother's Resistance. Yeah, I'm seeing a pattern there. It's called star-crossed."

"But we've defied the stars and got married." Ben smiles smugly, an expression that makes my skin crawl, "And now, you're mine!"

"I don't belong to anyone," I say.

"And I'm yours, my love." With that, he swoops down and seals my mouth with his, preventing any more retort that I may have. I clench my lips, not letting his tongue get inside my mouth.

Dismayed, he turns and kisses the tip of my nose. He then trails his fingers along the seam of my lips. "I know you want me too. I can see it in your eyes, in your mind, in our bond, loud and clear. You came for me by yourself. You are so brave, my love. You came for me and I turned for you. And now, you will be on my side forever, just as the force told me. We are meant to be lovers."

I find myself frozen, staring up at him with wide eyes. Ah, there's the rub. Force knows I've always been attracted to him, ever since he had taken off that stupid helmet in the interrogation room. Despite his now scarred face, the scar I've given him, my feelings for him only deepen as our force bond got more intimate in the hut. But attraction isn't equal to lust, which certainly isn't equal to love.

But he obviously thinks so. Why? Is he just so desperate for me to return his twisted, pathetic love that he has completely deluded himself into believing I actually love him, too?

Force, did we see different visions in the force? _When we touched hands, I saw his future, just the shape of it, but solid and clear...._

Panic clenches my heart in a vice grip, the future that I have seen, told me that he would not bow before Snoke, he would turn and I would help him.

Those things did happen.

And then what?

_"I saw something too. Because of what I saw, I know when the moment comes, you'll be the one to turn. You'll stand with me. Rey, I saw who your parents are...."_

 I frantically try to recall all the memories in the Throne Room. Something else must have happened, yet they are shrouded by a mist. Why?

In my confusion, he has crept up on me, kissing my neck and rubbing his already hard member against my naked mound. It's hot, big, monstrous, pressing harder and harder against my entrance.

The emergency of the situation pulls me back to reality. This is horrible. This is terrible! And it is only going to get worse, if I do nothing. But what can I do? I am shackled down! Without the force! 

"No!" I buck up my hips to struggle, trying to get the horny beast away from me. "Get off!"

But he's too big, too heavy, and the frictions are rough and rhythmic between us....

"I've been waiting for this," he moans and humps against me. "For ages." 

"GET OFF!" I scream and struggle again.

And then something unexpectedly hot and wet spills out, dampening his clothed crotch.

He continues to twitch in a fluster, but I lie completely still, mortified.

"Did you just....?" _literally get off?_

"I'm afraid so...." He sits up awkwardly, looking beyond embarrassed. "I'm so so sorry. This is my first time with a girl intimately."

Oh stars. I look away, at the ceiling, at the walls, anywhere but his face. 

The man I'm married to (in order to prevent a massacre) tried to force himself upon me but lasted less than two minutes!? I may not know much about sex, but coming in his pants like that? So much for his "raw untamed power".

I don't even know whether I should feel disappointed or relieved. At least he can't force himself upon me now. I snicker inside.

"Let me make it up to you."

"What?"

Somehow he has kneeled down on the floor near the bed, hiding the evidence of his premature ejaculation. He hoists my thighs over his shoulder. My arms are stretched to limit at that point.

"My beautiful petals, I love your fragrance." His finger traces my mound ever so slowly and I can only handle so much. My pussy must have been red and swollen from all the rough frictions. And I'm wet from those stimulations. "I want to taste your nectar."

Then Ben begins tracing my labia, and slowly brings the finger in to his mouth to suck on it. I am embarrassed and enraptured by his boldness. 

"So sweet," Ben murmurs, his voice, dark and heavy, trails off, then he decides to replace his finger with his lips, on my pussy, oh no.

I grit my teeth and hit his back with my heels, then squeeze his stupid big ears between my thighs to get his attention. I need to take control of this before I completely lose it. 

"Wait! Wait!" My voice is a little more than a squeak, as panic fluttering like a startled porg inside my chest. "Ben! Ben! Stop and listen to me. This is important."

He looks up at me with a confused expression, his plump lips are dangerously close to my naked mound. He's exhaling hotly onto my clit.

I lick my lips, trying my best to keep my voice calm as I reason with him, "Ben, I might have agreed to marry you, but I didn't consent to have sex with you."

"No. You have signed the marriage certificate, it's a package deal. We have to consummate our marriage, to be husband and wife, we need to have sex." Every word he utters sends a vibration down to my core.

"Do we really have to do it now?"

"Do you want me to call off the truce and kills millions of people?"

I'm speechless for a minute. How do you reason with that. I have no idea, but I try to speak in a plain way. "But you can't force yourself on me like that. This is not okay. Ben. I want you to stop. I want you to unshackle me and let me go, please."

"Why?" Ben shakily caresses my outer thighs and murmurs, "Why would you want me to let you go? I l know you love me just as much as I love you. I can see it with my eyes. Look, you are so wet, practically dripping." He licks a broad stripe up on my entrance which makes me squirm. He smacks his lips, coated by a sheen of my wetness. "Your mouth says one thing yet your other mouth down here says another. You love me! You want me, so why did you say you wanted me to let you go?"

 _"This is not going to go the way you think."_ Luke again.

That much is obvious now. He is so lost in his own delusional world that if I continue to reason with him, he may lose his temper, there is no telling what he may do. Scared that he may shackle my ankles again or worse, resort to force hold to get me to be quiet, I think frantically for a moment before realizing that a compromise is in order.

Taking a deep breath, I force my face to soften. "You're right, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. I just got a little overwhelmed, okay?"

"Overwhelmed?" He repeats. 

"I'm a virgin."

"So am I." Sniffling, he reckons for a moment then nods, awkwardly, "I did go pretty fast." _Understatement of the century._

"You did. Ben. And that makes me very uncomfortable. I'm your lady, Ben. Aren't you the Master of the Knights of Ren? Don't you honor chivalry? You need to treat me gently." It is taking every bit of my strength to keep my voice warm and kind, "Don't you want to treat your lady like a proper knight, my lord?"

"I do, my lady." He nods courtly, all the antagonism fading away from his face, replaced with an almost starstruck expression, "I want to cherish you! I want to treat you like an empress!"

Tittering kittenishly, despising the sound of my own voice, I tease, wiggling my arms, "And this is how you treat an empress?"

Color floods into his pale face. He guiltily drops his head and mumbles, "I thought this would make it as easy as last time."

He may have forgotten what happened when he restrained my limbs last time, but I don't want to enrage him by reminding him of that.

"But what if I want to touch you? What if," I wiggle my arms again and repeat what he has said. "I want more than touching your hand."

Ben asks incredulously, as if that's a whole new concept. "You… you want to touch me?"

"Do you not want me to?"

"I…. I want you to.… very much so," Ben says eagerly.

"So what are you waiting for?" I spread my thighs and let go of his head.

Ben smiles and sits up, before reaching for the shackle on my left wrist, folding my body nearly in half as my legs are still dangling on his shoulders. 

It takes a substantial amount of willpower for me to not to grimace. Keeping my face calm, with just a hint of flirtation, I watch as he slowly lifts the left shackle with his hands instead of the force, so as to massage my sore arm and shoulder. I lightly twist my wrist to get circulations back as he moves over to unshackle the right one.

 _Be patient, hold on_. Even though I am itching to get out of here _. Don't think about it too much,_  it is essential that he believes I am willing to stay.

With his guard down, I may just have an opportunity at escaping. Finally, after what seems like 12 parsecs, both of my hands are free, all my limbs are free!

Now, baby steps. 

Tentatively, I reach out my left hand and caress his scar. _My scar._ He leans in, closes his eye, and kisses my palm and fingers. Then I gently card through his wavy hair, after massaging his scalp for a while, I manage a warm grin. "Good."

Returning the grin with a stupid, delirious one of his own, he lets go of my legs and leans down. "I can't wait to make babies with you."

Now that's a RED flag. I have no intention to have children anytime soon.

He lowers his head, eyes half-lidded, intending to kiss me but instead of meeting my lips, he meets my foot.

I slam my heel as hard as I can into his nose, relishing in the surprised howl the impact rips out of him.

 _Now or never!_  

As he is reeling back in shock and, hopefully, agony, I scramble off the bed. The door is in sight, close or not, if I can just make it outside, I may attack a stormtrooper and take their blaster. Naked or not, I can always pilot a TIE fighter to get away.

Fuck the Resistance, fuck all of them. Why do I have to sacrifice myself for people I barely know? Millions of lives? What have they done for me when I was abandoned as a little girl in a desert planet! I'm leaving! Hope is blooming in my heart as I struggle for the last couple of steps, then that hope is crushed underneath an invisible power closing in on my throat.

Oh no, the force choke. How could I forget that? And how did he recover this quick? I should have kicked him in the nuts!

I grab my neck, trying my best to breathe as I plea. "Ben, NO!"

He lets go immediately and apologizes. "I'm so sorry."

As I am trying to get oxygen back to my lungs, Ben pulls me back down onto the bed with the force, and hovers over me within seconds. His nose is bleeding. Blood drips onto my hair, my forehead, and even my mouth. Salty.

Spluttering with rage, having witnessed my chance at escape failed miserably, I struggle hard against him but freeze when he brings a fist crashing down onto the bed frame, right next to my head. The metal is bent beyond repair. His knuckles are also bleeding now.

Swallowing hard, I flinch when he screams in a cracked, broken voice, "Why? Why did you try to escape?"

"Let me go!" I scream back, "Get off!"

"Don't leave me!" He cries desperately, tears running down his cheeks. "Please stop! Don't...."

All the objects in the room vibrate as his mood fluctuates.

He may be the one crying desolately, but I'm the one scared shitlessly. My husband is an incorrigible beast. He's untamed and violent, which I've always known. I was too stupid to think that there was still good in him. Now I want out! I want to get as far away from this monster as possible!

 _Stupid, stupid, stupid! Don't enrage him! Play it safe! He is strong with the force and you are not!_ My mind cautions me as I wrench around, trying every way possible to throw him off me.

"Don't leave me," he pleas desperately. "Please."

"Get off," I say through grit teeth, anger blinds my mind.

"Don't force me to...."

"GET OFF!" I spit into his face.

"NO!"

I yowl in alarm when he abruptly grabs my head, forcing me to make eye contact with him. Those big, beautiful watery eyes.

_"And the last thing I saw were the eyes of a frightened boy whose master had failed him."_

Is this how he felt after finding out someone dear had betrayed him?

No, this is even much worse. There isn't conflict in him now. He has made his choice.

"BEN, NO!"

An unnerving jolt races through my body, followed immediately by an eerie haze settling over my consciousness. My limbs go limp. Head falling back, I stare blankly up at the ceiling while fear and confusion screech like a box of loth-cats inside my brain. I can't move! I can't even twitch my fingers no matter how hard I try.

Oh no, he uses the force hold on me, again.

"I'm sorry," he mumbles, gathering me up into a tight embrace, "I didn't... I didn't want to use it on you but you forced my hand. If only you had listened to me, it wouldn't have ended up like this."

Despite being unable to move, I still have got sensation. It doesn't feel like I am paralyzed. No, this is not like what happened in the Takodona woods last time. I'm not simply paralyzed, it feels like someone else has taken control. Has he taken control of me? Terror chills my veins. Something like that wouldn't have happened if the force were still with me. The bastard. Has he planned this all along?

"However, if this is the only way for us to consummate our marriage, so be it." Ben speaks softly, carefully lowering me back down onto the mattress, then he gently brushes a lock of hair away from my face. "For now, I will keep you like this. It's better for us anyway."

He decides my fate as that stupid grin slowly appears back on his face.

Leaning down, he gives my forehead a soft kiss then whispers, "Until then, let's have some fun. I have come once. But the main course is not on the table yet. There are so many wonderful things I'd like to explore with you. I promise I will be treating you like an empress, so just do everything I tell you and enjoy it, okay, my love?"

He is full on dark-side mode, and I am controlled by his force hold. Still staring at the ceiling, unable to even move my eyelids, I hear, rather than see, him getting undressed.

 _"If he were turned from the dark side, that could shift the tide. This could be how we win."_ I remember I told Luke that before I left for Supremacy, full of hope.

And it seems I have just lost my last hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you can't figure out why I choose this fairy tale as my title, let me give you some music comparisons.  
> Rey's Theme + Beauty and the Beast Prologue Comparison: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p3W1LwUEbxo  
> Kylo Ren's Theme + Beauty and the Beast Battle on the Tower Comparison: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rrlyrf1Am4U
> 
> Well, how many "Beauty and the Beast" elements can you get from here?  
> Next chapter will be the actual raping, 5k words of sin and more virginity kink.
> 
>  
> 
> Go read [Sleeping Beauty](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16168178) if you need more kinky fix.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said, this is a rape fantasy. It's not meant to glorify raping or justify Ben's actions. It's just pure evil smut. Expect classic Beauty and the Beast tropes.

"Look at me."

My eyeballs move towards him automatically.

In slow, careful movements, Ben begins to take off his belt and black tunic, slip off his black suspenders and get rid of his black undershirt, his pale chest look ridiculously vast. Next he unzips and takes off his black high-waisted pants. The wound on the left side of his waist has scarred terribly. I shiver as I remember the blood on the snow and the way he'd flung me onto the tree truck with the force.

The front of his unsurprisingly black boxers, though wet and sticky, is bulging in a formidable way. He's hard again already? When he pulls down the underwear, his monster of a dick springs up, nearly slapping his own belly button. He chuckles, "So excited to see you."

I can't exactly say the same. As frightened as I am, I can't even blink my eyes. His junk is as large as his lightsaber emitter, completed with veins and ridges.

He climbs onto the bed and takes his time to touch my face and hair, all the while praising me.

When his hand reaches the underside of my breasts, barely touching them, I want to turn my head away or clench my eyes shut, but I can't. My eyes follow Ben's every movement as he lets out an appreciative gasp.

"Your boobs are so lovely. I can't wait to find out how your nipples taste. Now, show me your sweet tits."

Horror and shame burns a hole in the center of my mind as my hands - out of my control - move to my chest, the clasps of my breast-band are on my back, so my hands opt to push the fabric down towards my stomach, fully revealing my modest breasts to him.

Panting, he swallows audibly and whispers, "They look so delicious, so soft without any cover."

Heat floods into my cheeks and chest. No, I try to tune his compliment out since I don't need that kind of rubbish. 

"Your body is amazing. They're the perfect size. Now show me how you play with those lovely twins." He caresses my sides encouragingly.

Again, my fingers involuntarily move up to stroke my breasts, pinch my nipples gently, then twist and pull them a bit harder, the way I always did when I was alone in my AT-AT during lonely nights.

Giving my under boob a light squeeze, he leans down, licks up the curve of my neck and whispers, "Thank you for showing me, now it's my turn. Hands up to my head." My hands obediently move to his head.

Sliding down, he imitates my movement first, but kneading and squeezing them clearly cannot satisfy him, so he begins to lick my right nipples, then my left one, alternating between them with suckling and fondling, until they are both hard little buds glistening with his saliva, my breasts are flushed and swollen with handprints. Meanwhile, my fingers apply the same amount of pressure on his scalp, pulling his hair. "Feels so good, right?" he smirks.

He playfully nips at my buds for the last time before moving away. "I can't wait to suck your tits when you're full of milk for our babies." That prospect makes me shudder inside.

"You said you wanted more than touching my hand. So touch my cock now," he orders as he straddles my waist, carefully not to put his bodyweight on me, "Feel how eager I am for you."

One of my hands automatically moves towards his hard dick. It's so large that I cannot even close my finger around the base. And the bulbous head is dripping with clear precum, I move my palm up and down mechanically, not sure what to do next.

"Have a taste."

I take my hand back and lick my palm and fingers obediently. A little salty, reminding me of the blood earlier. I hear a grunt from him. His hand, the one with those bloodied knuckles, holds his own dick and moves it closer to my lips.

"How I would love to feel your mouth on me," he begins, and panic jolts through my vein as I see it at a dangerously close distance, I want to scream but my voice is still lodged in my throat, my stupid mouth widens and waters.

When he pushes the head closer, my tongue reaches out involuntarily to lap at it. Soon the head is stretching my lips. He moans in ecstasy and then tries to nudge more of his dick inside my mouth. It's too much, when the head hits the back of my throat, I splutter and cough, nearly biting his dick off along the way, so he quickly pulls out, "Maybe next time."

Trailing the hot, wet tip of his cock downward from my lips, chin, collarbone, boobs and stomach, he stops when he reaches my pubis. My eyes open a fraction. The panic and aversion I've just had feels nothing compared with this. I know…. I knew that he would not be satisfied with just playing with my torso and mouth. He has repeated several times that we have to consummate this so-called marriage and make babies.

But now that it is happening, I find myself again frozen in terror, unable to move by his force hold.

He slides between my legs, warm fingers slipping to the back of my kneecaps. "Knees up and hold them open."

My knees involuntarily bend and move upward, my hands grab the back of my knee, forming a big shameful M-shape right in front of him, revealing my swollen, throbbing pussy. "Ready for your florescence?"

My lips are half-parted, but not a word comes out. Tears trickle down my hot cheeks as I haven't been able to blink for a while. I pray that he will stop, that he will listen to my thoughts and see how much I don't want this, I let out a half sob when his thumb presses gently against the hood of my clit.

Seemingly taking it as a sob of pleasure, rather than one of despair, Ben lets out a short gasp, his hand tightens his grips on the base of his cock. 

All I can do is passively watching in silent horror as he leads the head of his cock to my cunt. "Give me more of your nectar. We both need it."

He nudges the head against my clit to stimulate it, then rubs it against my entrance back and forth, coating it with my outflowing juice. 

I sob silently when I feel the big mushroom head pushing against me. Any arousal that I might have had from the earlier stimulation has gone. Wet as I am, my muscles are not relaxed! He can't just shove it in! But, clearly, that is what Ben is intent on doing. All the heat has gone to his head, the one that's between his legs, not the one between his ears. He is so overwhelmed by what he perceives as being a comsummating moment that he can no longer think reasonably.

Another shudder creeps up my spine as he starts to push in. There is a lot of resistance even with all the lubrication since I can't move at all. My pussy isn't ready to be penetrated but he doesn't seem to care!

"Let me in!" he commands through grit teeth. With that, he shoves right in, burying half of his large cock inside of me. 

Oh stars! It hurts so badly that I am certain that something inside me has been torn apart! I nearly gag on the shooting pain.

A loud yell, coming from him instead of me. "Rey, you are so tight that it hurts." He tries to pull out, but my vaginal muscles have locked him in.

Then he looks up, seeing my tear-stained face and immovable scowl, realization settles in.

"I'm so sorry!" he leans down to lick my tears away. I feel like the force hold or whatever that is being lifted a little bit, the scream that had been building up in my throat springs free. But just for a moment as he winces, then I am silenced. No more words can come out of my mouth. He cradles my face into his chest and caresses my hair and neck. "There, there. Relax."

How can I possibly relax while I am being breached like this? But my stupid body listens to his command, and he also uses his fingers to tease my clit, trying to get me aroused again. It helps as my channel produces more slick, my muscles finally let go of his dick. When he pulls out, there's indeed some blood on the head of his cock. Oh stars. How disgusting. 

However, he looks at it with pride instead of dismay. "Bleeding is normal for your first time, deflowering."

No, I'm bleeding because your dick has ripped it apart. Still unable to speak, I glare at him, which he returns with adoration and caresses me almost reverently again.

I try to wrench away, to get away from his hideous touch, but all I can do is grabbing my thighs harder until my knuckles are white.

Ben puts my head back down, then flicks his finger, the top drawer of the nightstand opens automatically. He reaches his right hand inside and takes out a piece of cloth. For the first time ever, I see something surprisingly pure and white. But then he wraps the white fabric around his dick, rubbing the blood stain on it, defiling it.

"Proof that we have consummated our marriage," he explains with a smirk.

He lays the proof of my deflowering right next to the blood-red flowers on the nightstand. How sarcastic.

Beauty for beauty. Flower for flower. Blood for blood. The bastard has planned this all along.

At this point, I don't even care whatever ancient bedding rituals he's obviously so keen to keep. My vagina is hurting, my thighs are sore from the awkward position.

"Knees down." Finally. My hands let go of my thighs, my feet plant on the bed with a heavy thump. I sigh in relief. I've upheld my end of the bargain. He took my virginity, the marriage is consummated, so he'd better leave me alone.

"Now that you're relaxed, let's make love in full blossom," he says, crawling between my legs with that stupid grin. "Hands on my shoulders and cross your ankles behind my back."

What? No, the bloom is off the flower, isn't it? But my limbs stupidly follow his command.

Before I can do anything to fight back, which I really can't, he has already dragged me upward to make me sit on his dick. At this angle, the gravity is in his favor, not mine.

He shoved the head of his dick inside me again, grabbing my waist and push me downward, he keeps pushing up and down, for every inch out, he gets another inch in, until his pubic bone is flush against me.

"This is called [the lotus blossom](https://www.babymed.com/love/kama-sutra-sex-position-lotus-blossom)," he smiles. "Very suitable, isn't it?"

Whatever that is, it is so painful and invasive that my fingernails leave bloody scratches on his shoulder blades. My pussy clamps down on his dick hard! 

Leering down with half-lidded eyes, his face flushed and wet with sweat, he lets out a trembling wheeze, "It hurts so much, so good." 

Oh stars! Is he some sort of sadomasochist? I don't know what Snoke has done to him, but obviously Ben has come to associate pain with pleasure, not just others' pain, but his own too. It's like he gets his pleasure or strength through feeding on people's suffering. I should have known, judging by the way he hammered the wound on his left waist after being shot by Chewie, not that long ago.

And now, I'm sitting on his lap, with my trembling legs around his waist, arms around his neck, my pussy impaled by his rock hard rod.

With one hand holding my lower back, he grabs my right hand with his left hand and moves it towards my lower belly with a chuckle.

Stars, there's a slight bulge that shouldn't be there. I look down and feel around frantically. So that's what happens when you are stretched to the limit by a lightsaber emitter-sized dick.

"Told you, your belly would be full in no time."

I hope against hope that I can hit him with my quarterstaff, or a lightsaber, either mine or his, do anything to get that smirk off his face. No, I can't do that to him, for all I know, it will only get his rocks off.

He grabs my hand back to his shoulder with a proud wink, "Sit tight."

Firmly grasping my hips, he begins to thrust up. There is some build-up, going slow at first. Then gradually, he pummels into me, ramming my hips against his crotch with such speed and force that it causes loud slapping noises to echo through the room. Every movement inflicts a fresh wave of pain. There is nothing but agony as he thrusts up into me. 

It hurts so much that I fear I may throw up. The inner wall of my pussy is raucously scrapped or bumped into, as if he is trying to drill a new hole into me, attempting to reach inside my womb!

The thrusting goes on and on, much to my devastation. He's a premature ejaculator, he shouldn't last this long, unless he's using the force. That bastard! 

I hate every second of it. Keening in aversion and squirming in his arms, I pray that it will be over soon, that I may finally be released from the pain that's feeding his pleasure.

"Force!" he cries, joggling me up and down with the sheer strength of his thrusts. "It feels so good! You're sucking me in! I love you. You love me inside you, don't you?"

It's too painful for me to have rational thoughts about love. I may not know much about love or relationship, but I'll not inflict pain on others in the name of love. However, either my stupid mind is answering his voice command, or some sort of self-protection mechanism kicks in, I'm getting wetter and stretchier down there. Somehow along the way, pain and pleasure get mixed up in my fucked-up brain. Because it starts to feel good, every thrust that rubs against a special spot inside me sends a jolt of blissful sensation to my core. I can't help but crave for more. _I love him inside me!?_

Now I'm even more scared. Our carnal pleasure and pain jumble together. I'm also feeding on his pleasure and pain, like a feedback loop.

"Kiss me, my love," he leans down. His tongue probes against my lips, and I open them to invite him in. Our tongues begins to tangle awkwardly, intimately.

_I love him inside me!?_

No, I shouldn't feel so content with him inside me, my pussy or my mouth. 

I let myself slip away from the moment, pushing back into the inner corner of my mind in a desperate attempt to hide from what is happening to my mind and body.

Luke has taught me to mediate. Think of peaceful things. _Green island. Moist moss. Rain. Porg nestles. Hatching eggs._

However, the peace and quiet doesn't last for long.

With a loud grunt, the pace of his thrusts speeds up considerably, Ben announces, "I'm coming!"

Jerking back to reality, I frantically scratch his neck and shoulder. _Don't come inside me,_ I wail internally.  _Please, don't come inside me!_

He isn't wearing a prophylactic and I'm not on any birth control - because I could never afford or needed it! If he ejaculated inside me, I might get pregnant! I don't want to get knocked up, especially not by my rapist, even if he's my legal husband!

But with the force hold still on me, I am completely and utterly at his mercy! Ben is lost in his own frightening, deluded world where he's determined to make babies with me.

Glaring up at him through my tear-laddened lashes , I know.... this is inevitable. He is going to ejaculate inside me this time. Sobbing loudly, mortification, devastation, agony swirling in a chaotic storm inside of my mind, I start to pray to R'iia, the storm god in Jakku.

Not for Ben to pull out eventually but for me not to get pregnant. With my life-long malnutrition and irregular menstruation, I may just luck out this time.

With one final thrust at an agonizingly unhurried pace, slamming his cock all the way inside me, Ben swallows hard, his adam's apple bobbing heavily, his long dark hair sticking to his sweaty forehead. He bites down hard on where my neck and shoulder connect and comes.

The bite makes me groan in pain. I can feel it.... I can feel my pain and his climax ripping through my mind, triggering my own orgasm to the point of no return. Stupid feedback loop. The more he comes, the more I contract around him, milking his seed.

I can feel his semen flooding into me, coating my inside with more warmth and homeliness. 

The pleasure, the shame, the joy, the despair I feel.... those emotions are enough to swallow me whole. He has violated me. He has brought me to climax. He has come inside me. _I love him inside me._

"Force," he licks my biting mark with a content smirk, there's blood on his lips, "I can feel it, inside you, that my seed is already propelling towards your womb. You are going to get pregnant soon. With the help of the nutrition and fertility shots along with the force blocker I've given you."

The last sentence feels like a bucket of icy cold water pouring onto me. No wonder he's got me sedated for star knows how long.

I crush my forehead against his shoulder and clench my eyes shut. I don't want to look at the wound on my neck. I don't want to look at his bloodied mouth. I don't want to look at his smug face. I don't want to see how much he has enjoyed violating me, and most importantly, I don't want to admit how much I have enjoyed it too.

With a soft sigh, Ben lays me down on the mattress, carefully pulls out his dick and uncrosses my legs. As some pinkish mixture of blood and semen flows revoltingly from my entrance onto the bedsheets, he grabs a pillow and cushions it under my hips, keeping his seed inside me.

Then he crawls up until his face is hovering directly over mine. With another one of those sickeningly happy chuckles, he wipes away the stray tears with the pad of his thumb, leans down to kiss me on the cheek, "We'll explore something new next time."

Next time, I repeat internally. There will be a next time.

He nuzzles my cheek and neck, covers our body with a black blanket, then whispers. "Sleep tight."

Slowly, I drift into a dreamless slumber.

 

* * *

 

"Rise and shine, Rey."

I wake up to the smell of something wonderful. Food, real cooked food, not bland instant portions.

Sore all over, I struggle to sit up. The chrono shows it's 20 standard time, again. I have been sleeping for a day? I move my neck around and find that the biting mark there has mostly healed. 

My breast-band and arm-wraps are gone. I secretly place one hand between my legs. It's not throbbing or sticky. The bastard must've cleaned me up after I'd fallen asleep. I look around, I can't see my clothes anywhere. Not on the bed, nor on the floor. I look at the nightstand. The bottle of flowers are still there. The bloomers are as blood-red as it can be. The white cloth with my blood is gone though. I don't want to think what he has done with it. So I grab the blanket and wrap it around myself self-consciously.

There are plates of food and glasses on the table, and Ben, also buck-naked, is arranging the tableware.

"Thank you, that will be all, Niney," Ben says. 

Niney who? I glance again.

Then comes a string of Binary, "*YES, BOSS.*"

Next to Ben, there's a black BB unit droid. It's even shorter than BB-8, and it's protruding several thin metal prods to push a food cart. 

The droid then moves towards the open door, it rolls out smoothly and the door closes with a hiss.

"That's my personal droid, BB-9E," Ben explains. "It brought us food."

It figures that a dark-sider would have a dark droid, too. I hope it won't be as emotional as his master.

"You must be hungry."

I am, and my stupid stomach grumbles at that, which makes him chuckle.

"Come and have a seat."

My feet move involuntarily towards the table. I'm walking funny and confused. There's only one chair, and he's the one occupying it. He smiles and pets his thigh.

Then it dawns on me that he meant for me to sit on his lap. "Sit."

And my butt obeys and sits down, despite my inner protest. At least I've got a blanket around me, so I won't be sitting directly on his dick.

Besides the food and tableware, there's also something strange on the table, three white burning candles sticking in a golden metal holder with three arms. The flames light the room up a bit.

I've never seen anything like that before. "What is it?" I ask, surprised that I finally find my voice again. Of course, if he wants me to eat, he will give back the control of my throat and voice cord. 

"Candelabra." At my puzzlement, he elaborates. "A candle tree, a holder for candles." 

"Why do you need fire when you can simply turn the lights and heat up?" This is a high-technology mega starship, for Force's sake.

I look at the food on the plate, some sort of soup, grey stuff, veggies and steak. The meat looks suspiciously half-cooked.

"Are we supposed to roast the meat over the candle fire?" I hope not. The flames are too small. The smoke would ruin the meat. I shiver, remembering how Luke roasted the fish he'd caught.

He chuckles and nuzzles my neck. The vibration sends a jolt to my core.

"You are so adorable, kitten," he finally says. "No, the candles are supposed to make our dinner romantic, more enjoyable."

"I can enjoy food without the candelabra sticking into candles," I say. "And without your cock sticking into my butt."

Because the size of his penis is difficult to ignore under my bottom, hard or not.

"We'll see," he says. He moves his thighs to suggest something lewd.

I try my best to ignore it as I move my right hand towards the food, I always eat with my hands. I use my finger to scoop up some grey stuff and have a taste. I don't know what that is, but it sure is tasty.

But he stops me when I reach for more and tuts, "Manners, please."

The concept confuses me as I turn and look at him. "What?"

"It's more civilized." He sighs, "Let me show you."

He picks up the knife and the fork, cuts out a slice of meat with a graceful proficiency that only comes with good breeding.... the thought makes me shudder. He's got a princess of a mother. Of course he's got princely upbringing. 

I pick up the silverware and try to emulate him, but my weak wrists send the meat skidding all over the glossy ceramic plate. I let out a sigh of frustration and put them down.

"Here," he stabs a medium-rare slice and moves it towards my lips.

I look at it, there are still traces of blood on it, triggering a bad memory, the loss of my virginity. I turn away in disgust.

"Eat with me or you don't eat at all."

Survival instinct kicks in. I open my mouth, close my lips on the meat.

I want to swallow it and get it over as quickly as possible. But he commands me, "Chew slowly and savor it like a good girl."

So I begin to chew it. Then I widen my eyes.

Stars. I've never tasted something that delicious. It's surprisingly tender and juicy, and it's seasoned with some unknown spices. 

"Succulent, right?" he says. "You'll always enjoy the best with me."

I don't give him a reply for that, which suits him right. He continues to cut the meat and veggies, sends them towards my mouth, and occasionally feeds himself at a leisure pace. When he tries to spoon-feed me the soup, I put my foot down. That I can at least manage myself, though he tsk-tsks when I make some slurping noise, so I have to drink the soup quietly. After a while, all the plates are cleared. I've never been this full in my life.

Then he picks up a glass, which is filled with something rosy, and tilts it towards my lips. "Drink it."

I take a sip. It's sweet and pleasant. There's nothing alcoholic in it, which is a relief, I need to keep my head as clear as possible. Even though I know I can't turn down anything from him at this point. After drinking it up, I ask. "What is it?" 

"Fresh juice, full of vitamins, good for you," he answers, while moving the plates away. "And our babies."

I nearly gag as his hand moves towards my stomach. All his baby talks are taking a toll on me.

"We only had sex once, and you're already preparing me for motherhood? Over-confident for your virility, aren't you?"

He chuckles and shakes his head, "One can never be too careful, my love."

Then he props me to stand up, his hands begins to unwrap the blanket around me.

"What are you doing?" I struggle, even though I know it's a lost battle. The blanket pools around our feet on the ground.

"To make sure," he presses my hips forward with his cock, long and thick and already throbbing. "My seed takes root."

"What?" It can't be happening again.

"Down." He bends me over the table, nudges my legs open. "Nice and wide, good."

In a moment, his pushes his fingers inside me. My pussy is still a bit swollen and loose from the last violation, so it takes him less time to prepare me to be wet enough. Stupid muscle memories. 

But he still rips a cry from me as he shoves the head of his cock inside me. At this angle, somehow it's easier for him to thrust forward. "You feel so good."

Pain compounds with pleasure. What is happening to my body and my mind?

He is gentle at first, but as he gets deeper and deeper, the thrust gets quicker and more forceful. The pain I feel transforms into heavy moaning as he keeps banging me against the table. The edge keeps rubbing against the hood of my clit, my hands gripping the tablecloth tightly.

With one hand grabbing the edge of the table, the other on my back - his hand is so big that it nearly half-circles my waist - he drives into me, again and again. He grunts through grit teeth. The room's getting hotter. I can feel his sweat dripping onto my back.

Tableware are clashing noisily. One particular forceful plunge sends one of the glasses fall down on to the plate, and the other smash into the ground .

I'm getting closer and closer. I shut my eyes. My body flushed and trembling. My hair sprays all over the table. Tears stain my face. And my mouth can't stop drooling onto the tablecloth. I'm weak at the knees. _I love him inside me._

I know he's close, but he will not let it go, not before me. He will not, he is determined not to.

After getting used to his sweat-droplets, I suddenly feel something hot drops onto my back. It's much hotter than I expect, and unlike liquid, it does not run off the slope of my back immediately. It's somehow stuck there. I can't move it away, no matter how I wiggle my hips, which, to my dismay, brings waves of pleasure to the man behind me.

A horrible thought suddenly occurs to me. I turn my head towards where the candle tree is, but of course it's not on the table. It's in the hand of my husband, who's dripping hot wax onto the dip of my waist, where I'm most sensitive. What the force!? The solidification hurts more than the melting part on my skin.

The scorching heat and the pain sparks something inside me that I cannot fathom.

And before I know it, I reach my climax again. As soon as he feels me clenching him, he lets it go and comes.

My vagina is squishing him without mercy and milking him. 

"Take my seed."

We both moan. He puts down the candelabra, leans down to nuzzle against my neck, then caresses my shoulder blades and spine.

At last he pulls out. Then he slowly and carefully peels away the wax droplets on my back. 

It hurts even more and I groan and he kisses and licks every one of them.

At last, he lifts me up, with a playful slap on my ass. "Good girl."

Oh stars. I feel like a cow that has just been mounted by a bantha in a rut. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imagine a classic Beauty and the Beast without Lumière and dinner. Ha.  
> Niney and "BOSS" are the easter eggs from Sleeping Beauty.  
> A female bantha is a cow, while a male one is a bantha, not a bull, yeah, you learn something new every day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said, this is a rape fantasy. It's not meant to glorify raping or justify Ben's actions. So read the tags before you go on.

Since my feet feel like liquid after the vicious table fucking, he bridal-carries me to the bed and gently puts me down. However, the moment the dip of my waist touches the mattress, I let out a groan of pain. The unexpected hot wax play has taken a toll on my back. 

"There there. Let me make it better," Ben coos over me and slowly helps me to turn onto my stomach, then he begins to massage from my neck to my spine. His big hands are warm and strong, and he accompanies each rubbing and kneading with a wet kiss, gradually taking the pressure off my back. 

I lay my head against my arms, close my eyes to enjoy a moment of peace and quiet, I can feel his mouth goes lower and lower, sucking the patch of skin where I've been waxed on. Weird enough, it feels much more pleasurable as I'm getting used to his touches and kisses. He then goes on to massage my thighs and calves.

At last, he nudges my ankles and orders me, “Get on your knees. Head and arms stay where they are.”

Slowly, my body starts to move in response to his command. I push up onto my knees, legs trembling slightly, the posture means I am lifting my ass up, almost presenting to him like it is another tasty dish.

I try to retort, but my voice is lodged in my throat again. Suddenly, the realization that his force hold is still in place hits me. His force hold, like some kind of mind and voice control, allows him to command me to do whatever he wants, without my consent.

When I got up earlier, he'd let down some of the force hold on me, so I got some sort to autonomy - like wrapping myself in a blanket, the ability to speak and ask certain questions, and even turning down the food, just once, because eventually I ate it and enjoyed it, and then he bent me over the table, and fucked me as fierce as he wanted.

And now, he could tell me to squawk like a porg and jump off a cliff, and I would do it anyway. I want to wail, but my face is plastered to my arms. I can’t even express how mortified I feel.

I have become his doll, or puppet, to be exact. And there is nothing I can do about it.

“Good girl,” He murmurs appreciatively, sliding down the bed, and taking his position behind me on the floor. He is so much taller than me. The height difference means that when he kneels on the floor, his mouth would be exactly at the same level with my lifted ass. I can feel the warmth of his breath as he commands me, "Open."

I spread my thighs wide open automatically while holding back a choke. 

With another giddy chuckle, he begins to caress my waist and my hips, gently squeezing my soft mounds with an obnoxious reverence. “Earlier you said you could enjoy food without my cock sticking into your butt. Now it's time for dessert.”

_I have a bad feeling about this._

A jolt of shock speeds up my spine as he slaps hard on my butt, then leans down to kiss the reddened spot, moving down, getting closer and closer to my apex.

I'm pretty sure some of his come has leaked outside as I can feel my labia and my groin wet and sticky. When I feel him laps on my pussy, slurping sounds fall from his mouth. _Rude_.

Then my husband is sucking his own come out of my abused cunt, he sounds like he is enjoying something delicious; dessert, as he said, whatever that is, it should not be the place between my legs. 

I don't know how he can feel no shame doing this while my body and my mind are boiling with embarrassment. 

It also brings me a different sensation that I've never felt before, yet so familiar. I was afraid to admit it last night. But it slips out of my subconsciousness several times.

 Then he resumes to kiss and nip at my buttocks, slowly introducing two fingers inside my pussy with barely any resistance.

Hearing my half-sob, he begins to bend his fingers and probe around my inner wall, as if looking for something hidden inside me. The thought somehow makes me snicker inside. That is my vagina, not a treasury storage room.

However, a minute later, he finds a spot that I vaguely register from the previous fucking, whenever he taps on it, a jolt of electrifying sensation races up my spine. I can't help but moan heavily. 

"That's your g-spot," he explains, obviously sensing it through the stupid feedback loop that we have, as he taps on it even harder, and then moves back and forth, trying different angles with various strength. I keep groaning and whimpering, hating myself for enjoying it. I can't help myself but shift my hips to meet his movement. 

"I read that women also have an a-spot that's on the anterior wall of the vagina, above your cervix, it's easier to stimulate that through your back hole."

He deliberately pauses, as I shudder at the prospect of being penetrated anally. NO.

Then he chuckles, "But the good thing is, I have really long fingers."

As he thrusts his fingers further inside me, going all the way to a rim of sorts, which I cannot even fathom anatomically, but when he moves in a "come here" gesture, I go blind for a second. I'm getting wetter and wetter down there. Juice overflows from my entrance. 

I can feel something hot and urgent building up from my core.... no, somewhere else.

I try to think with a clear head. I have just had a bowl of soup and a glass of juice. And I have either been sedated or fucked senseless, so I haven't urinated for stars knows how long.

It can't be happening. I'm going to lose control of my bladder.

Somehow the thought is even scarier than being raped. 

Defiling the bedsheet with my virgin blood is one thing, but wetting the bed, too? 

Growing up orphaned, I had to learn to take care of myself from early on. Stars, I practically raised myself. And I know what it is like to clean up after the mess. It's been a long time since this kind of "accident" happens.

"Don't be afraid, I can feel it, too," Ben says and uses the other hand to kneads my butt, which is not comforting at all. 

To survive in an unforgiving desert planet, an ultra urine filter bottle is of course a must in every salvager's carry-on kit. However, it's only for emergence. After having being trapped in the hulk of a shipwreck for two days, I'd come to know what it tastes like after the so-called purification, the saline level was not so tangy. It saved my life several times, but it didn't mean I have to like it. At least I could made up my decision back then. I don't want to be reduced to something that has no choice at all.

But now, I really have no alternative but to go. I bite down on my ow arm hard, trying my best not to lose control of my basic body function, my whines and whimpers muffled.

Knowing my resistance, Ben thrusts his fingers in and out harder, with a commanding slap on my right hip, "Let it go."

And just like that. It seems like my only option is to let go of my last control.

The warm fluid gushes out of me, and it goes and goes, humiliating and relieving me in the worst way possible. Because by letting go of the fluid, I also reach crescendo. My vagina muscles contract around his fingers while he keeps rubbing my sensitive spot inside.

Oh stars, it's not just an orgasm, but a series of small climaxes starting one after another, one begins before the other finishes.

At last it ends with Ben licking my wet thigh all the way up to my dripping pussy. He suckles the last drip out of me as he pulls out his fingers. Disgusting. Sure, he has touched and violated my most intimate parts, but the idea still repulses me.

He gives me another spank with a toothy grin. "What a filthy girl you are."

That's the last straw. My knees can no longer support my body as I fall down sideways, trying to avoid the wet spot on the bed.

Stars, that's a really big wet spot. The bedsheet and the mattress must have been soaked through. Even though the bed is big enough for five people. Tears well up my eyes. I am such a filthy girl. I recall a vague distant memory of being reprimanded for wetting the bed, again.

Ben gently rub small circles on my sore legs and hips. "That was intense. I could feel it too, it was like several fireworks going off." 

I don't know what he's talking about. I keep weeping and sobbing, eyes stung.

"Oh, I see. I'll make sure we have a spectacular display of fireworks on our wedding ceremony, you will see." Ben gets on the bed, snuggles up to me. Our legs, wet and dry, tangle together. And his cock, though not hard at the moment, no doubt having gotten off by feeding on my orgasms, still long and thick and menacing, squeezes between the cheeks of my butt.

Rather uncomfortable, I try to get away from him and end up curling up into a ball, grabbing my knees tightly towards my chest, lying there like an infant. But he spoons me from behind. "It's okay, it's okay. Daddy's got you, baby girl."

One of his hands keeps petting my hair, while the other keeps massaging my hips and thighs. He tries to kiss my neck and my cheek and even my mouth, but I squirm away. I don't want his mouth on me, not after that....

"I read some women would quirt. I just never thought you'd gush that much."

I turn my head and glare at him. He did this to me on purpose! Why did he have to reduce me to this? Did he feed on my humiliation too?

Then it dawns on him that I'm terrified and enraged by the experience. He moves his hand down and tries to fondle my clit, which is still sensitive, I clamp his hand between my legs and give him a scowl. The action triggers another small gush from my slit and drenches his fingers. Stars, if I'm not flushed all over, my ears would burn from the humiliation.

"Rey, it's called squirting, or female ejaculation," he explains, slipping his hand out and brings the wet fingers close to my nose. "It's not pee, if that's what you're afraid of."

Tentatively, I take a sniff, half-relieved at the indescribable plain smell of body fluid instead of the unique smell of ammonia, but more than ever, I worry that my inexperience and lack of carnal knowledge grants him the advantage over me at my most vulnerable points.

"Though I wouldn't mind if you did." He wiggles his eyebrow and winks, making sure I see that he sucks his fingers clean joyfully.

The bastard. He's the real filthy one. Not me.

"Now take a rest. Daddy is right here to take care of you. You are in good hands." 

With that, he snakes one of his hands between my legs again.

 

* * *

 

_"And Han Solo... you feel like he's the father you never had. He would have disappointed you."_

_"Get out of my head!"_

_"Your parents threw you away like garbage."_

_"They didn't!"_

_"They did. But you can't stop needing them. It's your greatest weaknesss. You can't stop looking for them everywhere. In Han Solo. Now in Skywalker."_

_"They are nobody."_

_"I need someone to show me my place in all of this."_

_"You have no place in this story. You come from nothing. You are nothing. But not to me."_

 

* * *

 

I am so exhausted after the multiple orgasms that I must have drifted off at one point. This time, I have several dreams, though the moment I regain some consciousness, I cannot remember any of them, I slept like a baby with something hard and familiar in my mouth?! I move my tongue around, trying to feel the texture, panicked, then I slowly open my eyes.

I'm a little relieved yet surprised to see that it's my own thumb. At least it's not my husband's thumb, or worse, his dick.

If he dares put his dick inside my mouth while I am sleeping, I'd bite it off. 

Then I feel the unmistakable thick cock prodding against my butt. It's not hard, but still, it's right there, reminding me what he has done to me.

_And you ended up enjoying it, several times. Consent is never an issue with him._

I scold myself for this thought. 

Then I wonder, it's been a long time since I got rid of my childhood habit of thumb-sucking. Why did it come back? The trauma must have cut so deep that my subconsciousness has resorted to seeking comfort in the primal behavior.

I take in my surroundings, I'm still in bed, in Ben's arms. He's sleeping right behind me. One of his hand is holding my left breast, as if feeling my heartbeat, the other is on my belly. His breathing is even. His body is warm. Everything is so soothing. Even the flowers on the nightstand look more beautiful.

I wonder if this is what my marriage life is like.

No more scavenging for rubbish in the scorching sun and dangerous shipwrecks for meager portions, no more sleeping cold, hungry and alone in the fallen AT-AT with dead, dry flowers for decoration, no more scrubbing my hands raw under the dirty tarp while wondering if the old wrinkly hag opposite me is whom I would end up to be in the graveyard of ships, no more deceiving myself that my trashy excuse of parents would ever come back for me.

Instead, I would be enjoying the most delicious food and drink, sleeping in the most comfortable and softest bed, having multiple orgasms so intense that I'd pass out, waking up in the arms of the most powerful man in the galaxy who claims to love me and offers me the universe. He would tell me what to do and I would obey him and everything would be so easy. I would never have to worry about anything else because I'm so well taken care of....

Sheltered. Sated. Safe.

_Stop right there. You are not safe. He forced you to marry him and raped you and is likely to do that again and again, all in the name of love._

"Daddy has taken care of everything," murmurs a deep voice from behind me. "No one else will ever hurt you. Stop thinking and go back to sleep."

I suck my thumb harder and close my eyes.

_Thinking is a dangerous pastime._

I slowly fall asleep again. If only I could always enjoy moments like this, like a baby, without a care in the galaxy. 

 

* * *

 

I am aroused by another unexpected loud slap on my right hip. I open my eyes to him ogling my butt, just as he brings down his hand to my other butt cheek. I flinch, having to squeeze my thighs together because I don't want him to see that I'm dripping wet down there again. Somehow I'm way into this spanking business than I would ever admit. Last night's activities have awakened something inside me that I could not put a finger on. 

His fingers tracing my labia as I clench out of instinct, of course he notices that, stupid force bond and all.

"What a filthy girl you are," he repeats the same trigger sentence, teasing me. "So wet for me."

I try to squirm away from his arms, but somehow I end up lying over his lap with my face down. His morning wood and big nuts keep rubbing against my clit. 

"What is to be done about that, baby girl?" he asks a question that I don't want to answer. So he gives me a slap instead. His big hand covers the expanse of my bottom.

I yell, not surprised, more amazed by how wonderful it feels.

"Say no and I will stop."

We both know that I will not say anything.

"What a filthy girl you are! So filthy, so wet, so naughty...." He punctuates each syllable with a slap and ends with: "For Daddy."

The moment the last word comes out of his mouth, something sparks off inside both of us. He said that word last night at my weakest moment, sowing the seed for my depraved desire.

"No!" I finally yell.

"No?" he stops, hand caressing the dip of my waist, where I'm most sensitive.

"No, Daddy." 

"Say it again."

"Daddy."

"Do you want Daddy to stop?" he reaches between my legs, grabs his erection upward, rubbing it against my wet folds. 

"No." I cross my knees to squeeze his hardness tighter. I don't want to be penetrated again yet, but if this can get him off too, so be it.

He moans at the pressure and frictions. Then he brings his hand down and resumes to spank me, again and again, not just on my bottom, but also on the back of my thighs as well.

The pain turns to pleasure again. It ends with both of us coming at the same time, stupid feedback loop.

I'm gushing again. And he shoots up semen all over the place, I'm pretty sure some of it has got into my hair too.

Then he runs his big hands up and down my back, my hips and thighs, smearing my skin with his seed, marking me. Giving me a sense of belonging that I shouldn't crave for.

Slowly, he moves me back onto the bedsheets, which has been totally ruined by our combined fluids.

"I think a change is in order, I will call in Niney to take care of that." he says, operating the datapad on the nightstand. 

Soon afterwards, the little black droid comes in. Ben presses on a control button on the wall, opening a panel, revealing a linen closet with even more black sheets and pillowcases and whatnots. I suppose his own wardrobe, albeit must be all black, must also be hidden in these black wall panels somewhere. 

"In the meantime, let's have a wash."

He stands up and tries to get me up from the mattress, but my bottom and thighs are still in pain and swollen, I wince as I sit up. I doubt I can even walk normally. So I shake my head.

He chuckles and leans down to kiss my forehead. "Let Daddy carry you." With one hand under my hips and the other behind my back, he intends to bridal-carry me again, the way he always does. 

But I shake my head. "I want a piggyback ride," which is something I've never had and only ever saw other kids do with their parents, I wonder if that's too much. But what the force, he's offered me the galaxy, he can't deny me this. So I look up at him from my lashes. "Daddy."

His pupils dilate at that.  _Take that, husband._ Without a word, he turns and squats down in front of me, my scratches on his shoulder and back have mostly scabbed. I giddily lean over and put my arms around his shoulder and chest. He grabs the back of my knees, avoids touching the swollen skin, slowly stands up, and walks several paces until we reach the other wall.

He uses the force to open the door of his ensuite bathroom, revealing a room that is even bigger than my living area in the AT-AT, and far cleaner and brighter, despite the black marble and metal fixings.

Ben slowly puts me back down onto my feet near the counter, I stand wobbly and have to cling onto his vast back. He's warm and stable, his musky smell somehow gets into my mind lustfully. I'm getting way too cozy being supported by him. The thought scares me again, So I shyly push him away, and lean against the counter instead. At least the cool marble is somewhat soothing to my red hot bottom.

He smirks and moves towards the big tub on the corner, and begins fussing with various faucets. A moment later, steamy water begins to fills up the tub.

My eyes widen. It's a water tub big enough for a few people, not the standard sonic refreshers that are common on starships. Being a commander or whatever he is now in the First Order must have his perks, I suppose. I've never used a water shower in Jakku, this much amount of fresh water would be as valuable as a used hyperdrive on a desert planet. In fact, I have never bathed in water until I arrived in Ahch-To, but the seawater surrounding the island is cold and salty. In the end, I had to resort to the sonic 'fresher in the Millennium Falcon before I shipped myself to the Supremacy.

Yes, I had showered and changed and even put on some makeup before meeting him, because I didn't want to show up smelling like seaweed and looking like a trash bag. I had tried to impress him, and even did some aggressive moves in the turbolift. But somehow all those things got into his delusional brain and made him think that I loved him too.

I guess I have to take some responsibility on the mess I've got myself in.

He adds something in the water to make it bubbly and smell flowery. Slowly he leads me into the tub. I make myself at home immediately, the water is so warm and inviting, soothing my poor bottom. I pick up the luffa resting on the edge of the tub to scrub myself.

In the meantime, Ben sits down behind me in the tub and begins to wash his and my hair with various products that lay along the edge, something he's obviously longed to do for a while, judging by the way he keeps murmuring about hair care routines and split ends and things that I don't even understand. But it feels really good to have someone else to take care of me, even for just a little while.

After some time, he covers my hair with something hot and oily and wraps it in a heating hat. "Hot oil treatment for 30 minutes," he says, getting up and moving to the counter. 

Standing buck naked, he takes out some grooming stuff from behind the mirror closet, I can't help but admire [his muscular form](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DnI2bfYUYAARdHe.jpg). He really is attractive. Physically speaking.

He applies a coat of white foamy cream on his chin and neck with a brush, then uses a razor to shave off his stubble. I watch from the tub, mesmerized as the shiny blade runs smoothly across his skin, leaving a clean trail behind, he stops from time to time, dipping the blade into a small bowl of water and resumes the practice. So that's how men get rid of their facial hair. I've never seen anything like that before. Water is precious in the desert, and personal grooming is the last thing in the minds of scavengers.

He towels off the foam and fixes the missing spots, careful not to irritate the scarred skin. Clean-shaven, he looks younger and even much handsomer. I blush as he catches me watching in the mirror, one hand nudging between my legs. He returns with a lopsided smile as he rubs some lotion on the smooth skin.

Then he comes over and sits down on the edge of the tub. He caresses my face and says, "You should be nice and clean all over, too."

I nod, not entirely sure what he meant. I have been scrubbing in the tub for some time now. Surely I'm clean enough. 

Then he adds. "You want to be clean and smooth for Daddy, right?"

The realization hits me, sharper than the razor. I widen my eyes then bite my lips, hesitating, "But I've never done it." And the thought itself scares me and excites me at the same time in a disturbing way as I add, "Daddy."

"Don't worry, I will be the one to do the honor for your first time, again."

He lays a big towel on the edge of the tub, lifts me up and sets me down. Then he moves his grooming stuff over by the force, I'm still sitting with my legs close.

Sharpening the razor on the whetstone, he explains, "A straight razor is an elegant weapon from a less civilized age. It requires extremely delicate control of the force."

I nod, looking at the shiny metal, shivering at the prospects of being cut open by the sharp object.

"You are in good hands. Why don't we try it on your arms first?" he says and begins to apply the cream on my right forearm, deciding to work from the down to top. I watch attentively as he lifts my arm and glides the razor carefully over my skin, dipping the blade into the tub from time to time. The experience is not painful at all, but rather soothing, even pleasurable and hypnotic. It makes me giddy.

After my arms and armpits are smooth and clean, I'm getting more confident, so I move my right leg onto his lap. He smiles and works on my calf, inner thigh and outer thigh.

“You’re the most gorgeous creature I’ve ever laid eyes on. Even the most legendary artist wouldn’t be able to properly render your beauty.”

Blushing, I smile as Ben rinses the blade again. "Thank you, Daddy," I croon, automatically moving my left leg onto his lap.

He smiles and works on my other leg with the same caution and precision. Rinsing the razor again, he kneels down reverently in front of my spread legs like a loyal servant before his empress, and begins to apply the shaving cream onto my nether regions. 

I moan, feeling the cold blade closing in on my triangle section, near the opening of my pussy, it is like I am being caressed in a way I've never considered before and it takes all of my control not to move.

He cues me to lean back and spread my legs even wider as my hips hang over the edge of the tub. 

He then delicately caresses my wet folds and very carefully runs the blade over the delicate flesh to get every last hair, avoiding my clitoral hood and small lips. “It’s very important you stay still, even though Daddy can certainly see you’re enjoying this,” he says, as I keep clenching hard onto nothing.

He stops whenever I twitch too badly, letting me adjust to the sensation, then he resumes. Utterly focused on his task, he moves down to the spot between my vulva and anus.

"Some women used to have a husband's stitch after childbirth here. It's also called [a daddy stitch](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Husband_stitch)," he says in that deep voice. 

I nod, still not sure about the tidbits that he shares with me. He seems to know his way about humanoid anatomy through a lot of porn or medical journals!?

Anyway, there is something so sensual and intimate about doing this that makes my heart swell with love.

Wait a minute, love? Where did that come from? More like lust.

Honestly, the reason I am giving myself freely to him has something to do with his force hold, but it is exciting to pretend otherwise if only in my mind. There is, of course, a profound lust which I feel, and it makes me swoon.

Ben finishes his job and sets the razor down, massaging the lotion into the skin of my legs and working his way up. He deliberately avoids touching my clit.

“Turn around,” he commands, and begins to apply the lotion on my bottom. After that, he stands and leans over the tub, pulling the stopper to drain the soapy water. He turns on another knob on the wall, the shower head on the other corner begins to run water.

He waits till the water is warm enough while unwrapping the thing on my head. "We need to rinse your hair now." Turns out getting oil out of your hair is no funny business, but he makes sure I enjoy the process as he massages my scalp thoroughly with the right amount of pressure. I almost whimper. 

After my hair is thoroughly rinsed, he runs his hands all over my skin, complimenting my baby-smooth body and keeps kissing my arms and shoulder. "All fresh and slick."

I giggle at the attention. I love being taken care of in this way and it soothes me. Having everything smooth and clean feels nice, breezy. I feel like the past filthy things he has done to me is being slowly washed away. 

When he caresses my chin and lips with his thumb, I willingly open my mouth and suck on it. He exhales heavily behind me and moves his other hand down between my legs, thrusting his fingers inside me at the same pace as the thumb moving inside my mouth, stimulating the sensitive spots he knows so well now. 

His heavy member is podding against the dip of my waist, then he bends his knees and rubs his erection over my hairless pussy, I gasp, letting go of his thumb and tilting up my ass voluntarily. "Good girl." I can feel his lust-filled gaze over my shoulder as he says, huskily, "Daddy is going to make love to you."

The sensation is totally different now. I can almost feel every vein and ridge of his cock as he moves back and forth against my labia, coating himself with my juice. I have to press my hands on the wall to support myself. Looking down, I can see the head of his long, thick cock moving between my apex, the sight, instead of frightens me like usual, arouses me now. 

"Yes," I move my hips backward invitingly. "Daddy."

It occurs to me that this is the first time I really give consent to him.

He drives into me from behind, not in one go, but with several shallow thrusts, due to our height difference, the position is rather awkward, he moves back and forth, until he bottoms out.

I have to stand on the tip of my toe, and he still has to bend his knee in order to slam into me. His right hand holds mine on the wall, our fingers intertwine, while the other hand moves up and down, caressing my breasts and belly. He nuzzles my hair and my neck as water cascading down mostly on to his huge body. I lean my forehead against the wall, closing my eyes and letting out bubbly moans of delightfulness. 

At one point, [he grabs my right arm over his neck and right shoulder](http://sexpositions.club/positions/58.html), uses his arms to hoist my thighs open up, and drills into me, taking full advantage of gravity as my feet leave the floor. I grab onto his shoulder as he sucks on my right tit.

He finishes inside me as I constrict down hard on him. My knees buckles when he puts me down. He keeps kissing all over my neck and shoulder affectionately. No more fear and pain. Just pure pleasure and ecstasy.

After pulling out carefully, he chuckles. "And now I really need to pee. All that water must've got to me."

He grabs his dick and aims at the drain, letting out a warm stream of pale yellow liquid. Some urine splatters onto my feet and legs as I stand there, mesmerized. Weird enough, I don't really mind that. What's a little body fluid between husband and wife? After all, he has sucked his come out of my pussy and made me squirt a lot crazier than that. 

 _What next? Will the kinky bastard even piss inside me?_ The idea makes me blush with excitement and embarrassment. _I love him inside me._

Reading my mind, he caresses my belly. "Not yet. I don't want to mess up your vaginal pH value and hinder my little swimmers on their way."

I shudder as I think about the possible outcome of all the sex we have. Suddenly the prospects of him being a real daddy do not seem so grim.

We shower for real at last and brush our teeth against the counter side by side, like a real couple. 

Then he blows our hair dry. My hair is almost as airy and shiny as his.

He towels me off, the unsurprisingly black terry cloth brushing against my tender pussy, and he kneels down to dry each leg thoroughly. Seeing a white glob of come dripping down from my entrance, he leans forward and licks it off with a single swipe of his tongue before withdrawing. 

When he tilts my chin up and meets me in the eyes, he doesn't have to command me as I lean in to touch his lips with my own. The kiss goes on for a long time.

He piggybacks me to the bedroom as I giggle all the way. 

"I've ordered more food."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's a classic Beauty and the Beast without the wardrobe and taming?  
> In case you haven't noticed, wetting the bed and thumb-sucking are textbook signs of regression. The daddy kink is strong with this one.  
> Do you know some kids call piggyback a "Yoda Ride"? I do.  
> Ben notices Rey's father issue right from the start and desperately wants to be her daddy/master in Canon.  
> Don't use a straight razor unless you have the force, use a safety razor, ladies.  
> Next chapter will be the final one.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a major rewrite, I reposted the previous three chapters, I need closure for this story and also because I am on the rag, so chapter four is full of blood kink.  
> You know the drill. Read the tags before you go on.  
> 

It seems my life on the Supremacy more or less starts and ends with a bedtime story.

At least I always go to sleep with a full belly.

When I wake up with something wet and sticky between my legs, and a small puddle beneath my butt, all I can think about is.... _That horny beast!_

Then a wave of familiar cramp stirring in my low belly pulls me back to reality. 

I raise my head off the pillow and blink in the weak lights. The chrono says it's 8 standard time. Day or night, the light changes little in the bedroom.

Tentatively, I reach down to check. When my fingers come up bloodied, a rush of delight washes over me as I've never been more grateful for having my period, as irregular as it is. It's been a long time since I had my last one. I silently thank R'iia the storm god, who has obviously answered my prayer.

Because that means one very important thing: I am definitely not pregnant!

 _Yet!_ My mind cautiously reminds me. 

Then panic rips a gasp out of me. What will my fanatical baby-maker of a husband do?

I chance a back glance, he's not behind me, though the bed is slightly dipped and the blanket is still warm. He cannot have gone for long.

As if on cue, the door to the bathroom hisses open, Ben comes out with his trusty datapad and some towels. His bed hair is messy. And he's also naked as the day he's born. He looks even paler than usual, if possible. I doubt he has seen much sun without the mask on.

The way he looks at me, is disconcerting. 

Does he know?

A particularly painful spasm emerges. I wince as he quickens his pace towards me, almost stumbles.

Of course he knows.

I keep lying still in bed but there is no point pretending that I'm still asleep as he slowly kneels by my bedside and holds my hand, the one that's stained.

"Sweetheart," he begins, voice so quiet that I can barely hear him. "I've ordered Niney to bring a med-droid and some sanitary supply for you. They will come in half an hour. If you need anything else, just tell me, or the droids. I know you understand binary."

I look up at him with watery eyes, not trusting myself to make any demand at such a vulnerable moment.

He brushes a lock of hair from my forehead and tucks the blanket higher toward my neck. "Anything for you."

Silence. For the first time, I notice he has a nervous tic under his right eye.

"You are not... disappointed?" I finally get the question out of my chest. Or mad? Angry that his seed hadn't taken root, that he's not a real daddy? _Yet._

"Why should I?" he puts the datapad and towels on the nightstand. "The menstrual cycle is a clear sign of health and fertility. It's natural...."

"And nasty," I retort as another cramp surges. I scrunch my nose and bite my bottom lip.

He flinches and asks, "Is it always this painful?"

"The bane of having a uterus."

"And a force bond," he kisses the back of my hand. "You are not alone. I can feel it, too."

Oh, the feedback loop finally bites back his ass, I guess. Though I cannot fathom what part of his anatomy is cramping along with me.

"I heard that the contractions before childbirth are way worse than this." I wiggle my eyebrows just to add fuel to the fire. _Take that, my future baby daddy._

"You know." A smile, a little too bright for my liking. "I also read that an orgasm will release endorphins to help with pain."

I shake his hand off and throw a pillow at him. "Really?" _Is that all he can think about, even in times like this? Of course he wants more than touching my hand._

"You never know until you try for real," he catches the pillow easily and crawls onto the bed, pulls me closer, away from the puddle of blood that's getting more and more uncomfortable, he snuggles against me under the blanket, offering me comfort and warmth, something I had always wanted but never got when I was alone on my period.

Another convulsion.

And another.

And another.

I can feel our teeth chatter. His arms tighten around me. "Please."

I let out a sigh of resignation, then peels back the blanket. "Do your worst."

Because I honestly don't think whatever kinky shit he does will surprise me any more.

He gets up quickly, lays one of the towels on the pillow he just caught, then cushions it under my butt to get a better angle. I spread my thighs, inviting him between my legs.

His head hovers over my stomach as his hands wander over my hips and ribs, stopping on the rise of my breasts, which are tenderer than usual. He cups them, squeezes until my nipples pebble. 

Then he leans down, sniffing my hairless yet bloody pussy like a bloodhound, as if examining an injured prey. "What a filthy girl you are."

I get mad and try to kick him away, but he holds my thighs in place, hums against my pussy, the vibrations send waves of pleasure to my core, then he leans down, his tongue swipes over my slit and licks his lips. "My filthy girl has the sweetest nectar."

I don't even want to know what the discharge of my uterus tastes like, but somehow it must please him. "Daddy's going to take care of his filthy girl." He begins to suckle it, making a meal out of my pussy, producing slurping sounds, as if trying to imprint the taste of my pussy on his tongue and in his mind. I moan, sightly at the pressure, but mostly at the pleasure of it. 

My right hand reaches back, trying to get a hold of the bed frame, but in the end I grip the sheet instead. I grab his hair with my left hand. 

One hand continues to knead my breasts, his other hand trails slowly to my bundle of nerves that are ridiculously sensitive, he uses two fingers to spread my pussy as a third circles my engorge clit, increasing the stimulation.

I cover half of my face with the inside of my right arm, wiggling my toes. The feelings are too intense and really embarrassing. I let out a loud groan, which lights up Ben's eyes. He grins up proudly. His lips and chin are bloody as he kisses along my inner thighs.

I grit my teeth and cross my ankles, pulling his head back to my pussy. I blame the bold move on all the pain, excitement and endorphins. Ben moves his mouth down, his big nose prodding my clit and then he sucks on it.

I squirm and writhe in bed. "More, Daddy, please." I cry as I try to get more pressure inside my cunt. Ben indulges me, pointing his tongue and drilling it into the core, inside my hot channel. 

I try not to scream, but instead fall to begging Ben for more, anything more please, and other ramblings as he brings me close to edge with his mouth, again and again, but it's still not enough. I crave for something bigger, longer, stronger than that. The bastard knows clearly how to finger me to get me to squirt, but he just won't do it, leaving me all hot and bothered. What's his angle? Except the angle is not right.

Then he suddenly sits up and hovers over me. His nose, mouth and chin are glistening with my blood and discharge. He tries to kiss me, but when he shows his bloody crooked teeth, I have to turn my face away. A predatory grin settles on his face as he grabs another towel from the nightstand to wipe his face. 

I don't like the way I always look wrecked and weak beneath him. I need to take matters into my own hands.

Wanting for more, I look down at his hard cock and feel more wetness flows out of my entrance, I swallow heavily and make a grab for it.

He smirks and pinches my nipples, "Eager, aren't we?"

"Fuck you!" I use both hand to push him backward, he falls back with barely any resistance. I scramble up and straddle his hips in a second.

"Be my guest," he literally throws the towel and bends both arms behind his head, watching with fascination as I grab and pump his hard cock, smearing it with his precum and my own blood, then I lower my pussy inch by inch, gradually take the mushroom head in.

I'm all too familiar with his girth by this point, but the stretch still takes some getting used to.

Of all the times I'm impaled on his dick, this is the first time I am in charge and I intent to take my sweet time. I press my hands on his waist and begin to move up and down, back and forth, experimenting with different speeds and angles, until I find the ones that I like.

I keen and close my eyes, moving my hands up to tease my own breasts and clit, the way I like it.

When I feel him tries to bend his knees and thrust up his pelvis, disrupting my pace, I open my eyes and glare at him dominantly. He stops immediately, eyes glinting, in awe.

"Good boy," I lay my hands on his thick chest, pinch and twist his nipples, all the while shifting my hips up up up, until the head is barely inside me, then I smirk and slam down down down, until my bare pussy makes contact with his nuts, hitting the a-spot deep inside me. I repeat the motion at a punishing pace. Soon the sounds of skin slapping on skin echo through the room with our groans.

Just as I tip over into all-consuming pleasure, my channel contracts against his member which paints my inner wall with spurts of hot semen.

In the end, my knees give in to exhaustion and he catches me with his arms, kisses anywhere he can get his mouth on. Somehow our tongues tangle together. It tastes irony.

When he pulls out his dick from my pussy carefully, there's a sloppy wet noise. I wince again as I feel a lot more discharge flows out. But we are no longer in pain.

There's blood everywhere, on the sheets, our privates, stomaches, chests and faces. It's messy and nasty.

Yet I find it liberating.

So liberating that as I look up at the nightstand, the beautiful blood-red nightbloomers there look flourishing.

_Beauty for beauty. Blood for blood. Flower for flower._

They are nightbloomers, they are not supposed to bloom during day time.

But then again, they are force-bloomed and we are in a spaceship where time and dimension are a relative concept. Or are they?

My thoughts are interrupted when Niney comes in.

It practically drives us into the bathroom with the med-droid so that it can change the sheets again.

Then it makes my day better with tea and cake, in a hot tub.

After taking care of my business, I practically dance back to the clean bed in comfortable undies with blooming warmth all over my body and my mind.

 

* * *

 

When I wake up in a surprisingly good mood, I try to pick a bloomer from the bottle on the nightstand.

The bottle tumbles and rolls off the far end of the nightstand.

I reach out in a hurry, but my arm is not long enough, also because I'm weighed down by my beast of a husband.

_NO._

Then something strange happens.

The bottle stops in midair.

 _Come here,_ I summon with my mind.

It slowly flies into my hand.

I hold the bottle of flowers for a while, and then I take a sniff.

Contrary to public belief, nightbloomers don't have any sweet fragrance.

In fact, they smell like sand and blood, like survival.

_Whether big or small, life finds a way on Jakku, or anywhere._

Looks like the force blocker has worn off, finally.

I send the bottle of flowers back to the stand.

Looking down, I card my fingers through Ben's hair as he snuggles into my chest. 

_Comfort. Compassion. Compromise._

Those are the emotions surrounding our force bond.

I pick up the datapad with the force, after using his fingerprint to turn it on, I browse the news about situations all over the galaxy.

_Revolution. Revaluation. Restoration._

A spark of hope to the fight.

Then it hits me that his force hold on me has stopped a long time ago, ever since....

I suck my thumb and turn my head towards the door.

I squint my eyes and concentrate.

It opens automatically.

 

* * *

 

BB-9E enters the room, bringing back my old yellow helmet, the one printed with my namesake, the one I left behind in my AT-AT. 

"You need a teacher," Ben explains with sleepy eyes.

Not studying from a flight simulator from an old BTL-A4 Y-wing again, of course, since I can recognize nearly all of the Republic and Imperial vessels that could be obtained in the shipwrecks, including what parts they played in battles, the kind of weapons they were armed with, their models and classes, and how many crew members each one needed.

I became expert in this not just through studying diagrams on my computers, but also by scrambling through and exploring the vessels and tinkering with their systems and structures. This let me know what each bit was, what it could do, whether it worked, and, most crucially, whether it would be of any value.

Also, this makes me, very valuable in the construction of New Order Galactic Empire's new fleets on Supremacy, which is also a mega shipyard and weapon factory.

Me, an ex-scavenger, and a sort-of Jedi.

When I'm not supervising the new ships, Ben gives me so-called proper Jedi training, which includes some really ridiculous lessons.

 **First** , the infamous lightsaber training. Despite the fact that I've practically downloaded all his forms of fighting in my mind through our force bond, he says I still need to learn to control my weapon in the old-fashioned way.

Which means I mostly train with a flying orb – properly known as a Marksman-H combat remote – which serves as a "sparring partner". It randomly shoots out lasers that I need to block with my lightsaber, while wearing my helmet with the shielding visor down.

To be honest, my real challenge is the lightsaber emitter-sized hard cock that I'm obligated to be riding reversely during the session. There's a reason this is called "lightsaber training".

Did I mention we do the training naked, in the private of our quarters?

"Incoming," he warns, wiggling his lubed finger inside the tight rim of my back hole.

Predictably, I miss the target while he's spot on, but I come so hard that I squirt.

 **Second** , the hand-standing/force-lifting training, which consists of me, standing on one of my hands while trying to lift Niney, who whines in binary while defying gravity all the time.

"Focus," Ben kneels down behind me, spreads my thighs and plasters his mouth on my pussy, distracting me, again.

Turns out force lifting while doing a handstand in coordination with being eaten out by your husband's wicked tongue is really hard.

I lose my balance and force-fling Niney across the room. Of course it survives with all those secret flexible appendages of its.

I also fall back, not-so-accidentally sitting right on Ben's face, much to his dismay, or delight, as I reach back to grab his appendage.

So hard.

 **Third** , translating the ancient Jedi texts that I've stolen from Luke's temple.

Ben insists on copying them by hand. His calligraphy is impeccable, of course. Mine, not so much.

And despite all my effort, the decryption progresses slowly.

That might have something to do with the way he keeps writing the texts on the skin of my back with his fingers and demands me to decode them, while bending me over the writing table and fucking me from behind in long strokes and abrupt stops.

It's backbreaking.

Well, at least I'm the padawan who's got piggyback rides over my master's shoulder.

What can I say, having sex with him is becoming distractingly addictive.

We know each other's secret sensitive spots. He knows just where to grind the head of his dick to make me go crazy. I know just how much pressure to suck his cock with to make him wail loudly. He know what words trigger the most and what jokes are the worst.

I know every little thing that he likes and hates and vice versa.

When he begs for more, I insert my well-lubed and well-protected lightsaber emitter inside of his ass.

When I cuff myself onto that interrogation chair, he puts on his leather gloves and mask, and unzips.

However, the moments that affects me the most are the ones that happens outside of sex.

While we do often engage in intimacy, there are long stretches of time where we're just doing normal stuff.

Ben’s favorite things are cuddling with me in the bathtub, washing or braiding my hair. Every hairstyle has a meaning in Alderaan, he says, as he teaches me how to dance, in a long dress and high heels.

I get to shave him with the straight razor. Grooming can be really fun if you are into it.

My other new hobby is growing various editable plants, so he reserves a section of the bio-dome on the Supremacy just for me. We spend a good amount of time there, enjoying our garden tea party, as we talk and debate. Not just about our relationship, but also about spaceships, and what are the best ways to bring new orders to the galaxy.

It is during those moments, when I strive for the welfare of the less-fortunate and the less-previleged as he listens and adjusts his plans - with or without my clothes on, because there are different ways of persuasion, and I'm not above playing dirty when necessary, in fact, the kinky bastard usually eats that shit right up - that I slowly come to realize how good it feels to have a say in the grand scheme of things. 

It is so strange at first but as those moments continue to pile up, it starts to feel... right. Powerful.

He has the last Jedi. And I have the last word.

_The speed of light is only as fast as darkness allows._

I don't remember where I heard it. But it sounds about right.

 

* * *

 

_"Balance. Powerful light. Power Darkness."_

_"It's calling me."_

_"You went straight to the dark."_

_"That place was trying to show me something."_

_"It offered something you need, and you didn't even try to stop yourself."_

 

* * *

 

I stare up at the spectacular display of fireworks lighting the sky on our wedding ceremony, wearing a crown of spinebarrels and nightbloomers.

And those pyrotechnics do look like bloomers, except there's no nighttime in space.

Then I recall what Ben meant after the squirting incident.

"So that's what went off in you head," I caress his head between my legs, through the delicate fabric of the blood-red ball gown, while sitting on the throne.

All those dancing lessons pay off as I reach multiple climaxes by the expert sliding and gliding of my husband's fingers.

"Yes, my empress."

 

* * *

 

The babies come along with my ever-growing appetite and urgent need to pee.

"Am I too heavy?" It's hard not to feel a bit self-conscious after nine months.

"I'm holding the most substantial asset in the galaxy," Ben carries me up from the toilet with ease. I love how big and strong he is.

"Yeah, a Ruhao-whale Mummy," I bury my face into his neck drowsily. I'm tired easily these days.

"On second thoughts," he stops on his track, pretending to ponder. "More like a bantha-whale hybrid."

"Yeah, you marry a submarine with horns," I deadpan. I'm actually horny all the time.

"What are you blubbering about?" he says. "You are carrying my precious little squirts."

"All right, let's hump back to the bedroom," I laugh out loud.

"That's a killer joke."

He sets me down on the edge of the bed, props my swollen feet on his thighs and begin to massage them. 

It's hard to ignore the growing bulge between his legs as he works the kinks out of my ankles.

"So, Daddy Boner," I nudge his crotch with my toes, because Moby Dick obviously doesn't exist in this universe. "Need a foot job?"

"Well," he looks up, eying my now much more noticeable cleavage. "I have a bosom idea."

"What a filthy boy you are," I slowly unbutton my dress all the way down, and Ben helps me get rid of it.

I'm now left in my bra, and I shiver when he undos my clasps and takes it off, the cold air hitting my nipples and making them perk up. They are certainly not small now. My pregnancy has made them several sizes bigger, capped off with large dark pink areolae and sensitive nipples.

He turns up the heating in the room with the force as he unzips and kicks off his pants. He palms himself and stares at my tits. "Always so excited to see you." 

"Me too." I grab his cock and pull him closer, pumping my hand up and down his length with a loose grip and slow rhythm, he bucks into my hand, eager for any stimulation. I run my finger around the base of his glans, the thumb of my other hand coming up to rub across the very tip, spreading his precum all over the shaft.

Then I let it go, gather up my large boobs and squeeze his cock in the middle. He has to widen his stance so as not to bump into my, well, baby bump.

"Your tits are so perfect," he whimpers as his cock glides between them, his fingers caressing my areolae. "My sweet Mummy."

Feeling more enthusiastic, I lap at the tip of his cock whenever it taps my lips, sucking away the precum gathering in the slit.

He takes over and squeezes my boobs harder. His eyes start to lose focus. It’s all getting quite overwhelming, but he hangs on as much as he can, thrusting his rock hard cock between them.

Before he comes, he lets out a little warning by pinching my nipples, then splatters strings of liquid pearls all over my tits, neck and the bottom half of my face, as well as getting a couple of spurts into my wide open mouth. 

"Come and lick Mummy clean," I tuck a pillow behind me and slowly lie down sideways. My back is killing me these days.

"Yes, Mummy." He happily leans down to feast on my boobs.

After he has spent way too much time suckling on my right tit, I feel a bit sore and painful, so I peer down with a questioning look.

When his lips leave my nipple, there's some white liquid on the tip.

"Is that what I think it is?" I ask.

"Yes," he licks it up with a roll of his tongue, and the tip secretes some more milk immediately. When he squeezes my left tit, the same thing happens.

"What am I going to do with all this leakage before the babies come out?" I know the answer already. Someone has made a promise a long time ago.

"You've got me," he answers, happily latches on to my nipple. "At your service."

"Kinky," I caress his hair affectionately.

"And you love me for that."

With that, he snakes a hand between my legs, knowing all too well where I love him the most.

 

* * *

  

It seems my life on the Supremacy more or less starts and ends with a bedtime story.

At least I always go to sleep with a full belly.

When I wake up with something wet and sticky between my legs, and a large puddle beneath my butt, all I can think about is....  _My water has broken._

Then a wave of familiar cramp stirring in my low belly pulls me back to reality. 

The contractions have begun.

I turn as my handsome husband emerges from the bathroom with a flushed face and an impressive erection, no doubt he's been reading the double-dick porn on the datapad that I bookmarked for him. It's hot as hell, which says something about me.

"Remember how an orgasm will release endorphins to help with pain, Daddy?"

"Yes, Mummy."

 

END

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very large mammal with a streamlined hairless body, Rey is a whale of a Beast, that's always the idea of the story.  
> If you like whale jokes and hairless pussy Rey, I have a sweet fluffy smutty story for you: [Lie Back and Think of Alderaan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16506146) aka the arranged marriage space opera, I personally think it's my best work so far.  
> I did write [an explicit throne room sex scene aka the double-dick porn.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16129025)  
> Menstrual sex can still result in pregnancy, so if you really want to try it, use protection.  
> Raise your hand if you can see the Doctor Who reference.  
> Two of the Jedi lessons are inspired by The Force Inside 2.  
> You can't have a classic Beauty and the Beast trope without the tea and dancing.  
> I always give my story a happy ending, no matter how rapey it is.  
>   
> This is written without a beta, so kindly point out any typo to help me improve it.  
> Thank you for reading it. Tell me your thoughts.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback and kudos are much appreciated as they'll sure boost the ego of someone whose third language is English.  
> Even something like *asgsngwetuqpas* would make my day.  
> If you are not comfortable about publicizing your kink same, you can always choose to reply anonymously.
> 
> BTW, if you want something fluff and sweet after this cluster of mind-fuck, please check out my other stories, I have also written [Super Soft Boy Ben Solo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15586365) and [Double Dicks Ben Solo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16102937) in case you need more kinky fixes.
> 
> 亲，走过路过看过赏个Kudos吧XD


End file.
